1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a child car safety seat, more particularly to a child car safety seat having a viewing window and an indication that is operable to be seen through the viewing window for indicating a connection state between a base and a seat body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional child car safety seat normally includes a base that is adapted to be secured to a car seat in a vehicle and that is provided with at least one first engaging member, and a seat body that is mountable on the base and that is provided with at least one second engaging member. The seat body can be secured to the base through engagement between the first and second engaging members. However, the conventional child car safety seat is disadvantageous in that whether the engagement between the first and second engaging members is completed or not is determined by the user's intuition or experience, which increases the risk of mistakes.